Bechloe Week 2017
by scentedglitter
Summary: Oneshots based on bechloe-week 2017 prompts, hopefully updated daily 24th-31st July. Generally fluffy, maybe a tiny bit angsty on some days. Rated M purely for high chance of excessive swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Coincidence

**A/N:** Stumbled across bechloe-week on Tumblr a little while ago, and decided a week of prompts might be a good way to get back in to writing some fic. Certainly not my first fic - I have a few 150,000-word-plus type things in another fandom on Tumblr - but it's been a couple years since I've written. Apologies if it's a little rusty.

Not sure if I like the horizontal lines for time/scene jumps but I guess that's the thing on here.

 **Bechloe Week 2017 Monday 24th July Prompt: Coincidence  
**

* * *

"So why are you suddenly showing up to lectures?" Stacie asks, looking pointedly at Beca. "Any chance it's a certain person sitting… four rows from the front?"

"It's the start of a Semester, idiot. You know I always come for the first week," Beca grumbles in reply, opening her laptop and switching into the right document for notes. It wasn't a lie – Beca did always go to the first week of lectures for a course so she could work out at exactly which points in the semester she had to actually pay attention in order to pass. As much as she didn't want to be here, Beca had accepted that, at least, if she passed all her courses first try, she'd have a degree and be out of here soon enough.

"I'm pretty sure redhead lives a couple of rooms down from us, you know," Stacie murmurs under her breath, and Beca just shoots a glare at her as the lecturer taps the microphone at the front of the room and starts talking.

Beca isn't actually quite sure who this redhead Stacie keeps pointing out is – she's seen the girl around a bit in the last year, sure, and she's in all the same lectures as Beca, so maybe she's doing the same course. And maybe she's ridiculously attractive, and Beca made the mistake of telling Stacie that one night (she may have been a tiny bit intoxicated at the time, maybe) and hasn't heard the end of it since. She's honestly not entirely sure if Stacie chose this one elective course because she actually wanted to use her free elective to study it, or because it'd give her an opportunity to tease Beca about the redhead.

* * *

Stacie had another lecture, for one of her crazy advanced science courses or something that Beca could never quite get her head around, so Beca wandered back across campus to the dorm buildings herself. She'd done the traditional dorm thing last year, complete with a roommate who she saw many times but never said a single word to, but this year she'd managed to get a three-bedroom on-campus apartment with Stacie, and Jessica, another girl she was yet to actually see despite all of them having moved in two weeks ago.

"Hey, neighbour," a painfully bright voice calls out as she approaches her door, fumbling around in her bag for her key. She looks up, more out of habit than actual will, and is met with the damn redhead. Stacie must have been right.

"Uh- yeah, hi," Beca manages to reply, half-mumbling and quickly looking back to her bag, pretending she's still looking for her key, although she has located it.

"I'm Chloe," the bubbly voice adds, and Beca refuses to acknowledge the thought that Chloe's tone isn't quite as annoying as she'd usually find something like that. Beca risks another quick look up at the girl, nodding her head in acknowledgement before looking back and unlocking her door. "And you are…?" Chloe prompts, as Beca reaches for the door handle. Dammit. She can't really just ignore the girl, can she?

"Uh, Beca," she replies quickly.

"Well you look like you're in a hurry, so I'll see you around," Chloe says, and Beca makes the mistake of looking up again just in time to see the girl wink at her. Feeling her cheeks start to burn, she quickly shoves her body against the door to open it as quickly as possible and manages to stumble into her apartment and shut the door behind herself.

"Oh, hey," a voice comes from inside the apartment, and Beca jumps back against the door in surprise as she looks up at the girl standing in her apartment. "Um, I'm Jessica. Was there a redhead just out there? Chloe?" she asks.

"Um, yeah, I think so?" Beca answers, bringing her hand up to the back of her neck. "I'm Beca, by the way."

"Yeah, I guessed that, Stacie told me what you look like," she replies with a smile, and Beca takes a deep breath. "Well, I'm gonna head out before Chloe gets annoyed. I'll have to introduce you to her sometime, you'd probably get along," Jessica motions towards the door that Beca is still pressed against, and Beca manages a nod of acknowledgement as she moves out of the way and towards her room, saving the frustrated shake of her head until she's safely inside her room and certain that Jessica has left. Of course, her roommate had to be friends with the redhead – well, Chloe,– and seem like she wants to introduce them. Beca really does not need that this year. She just needs to study, and work, and maybe… her train of thought is interrupted by a low grumbling as she remembers that she hasn't actually eaten anything decent since last night. Okay, she definitely needs to learn to cook.

She's sure it's just a silly coincidence that Jessica is friends with Chloe. It's not like Beca actually likes Chloe or anything, anyway. She just thinks she's kinda attractive. That's all.

* * *

"Hey, just checking it's cool with you guys if I invite my friend Chloe over for dinner? We're cooking, we can cook enough for you guys too if you're gonna be around," Jessica rambles excitedly on a Saturday afternoon a few weeks later. Beca retreats in to her room as soon as Stacie agrees, planning to stay there until at least tomorrow morning – she has snacks, she thinks – but of course, Stacie doesn't respect her wishes.

"So, you talked to her yet?"

Beca yelps and jumps out of her chair, throwing her headphones off to see Stacie sitting on her bed. She was so sure she locked her door, but apparently she had not.

"What the fuck, dude?"

"Well, have you talked to her?"

"Jessica? Yeah, I've talked to her a few times, she seems nice," Beca turns back around in her chair, avoiding Stacie's eye roll at her faked misunderstanding.

"You know who I mean," Stacie sounds almost annoyed, and Beca sighs, reluctantly shifting in her chair again to talk to Stacie.

"Like… not really. She's in literally all of my tutes though," She explains, shaking her head awkwardly.

"Dude! Talk to her! You have so much reason to!" Stacie exclaims, bouncing on the bed, and Beca winces as she hears the springs creak.

"And she has so much reason to think it'd fucking weird if I do…"

* * *

"Hey Beca!" Chloe bounds into the 9am Tuesday class they share and takes the seat beside her. Beca mumbles something vaguely resembling a greeting in response, before instinctually shifting her chair a little further away from Chloe. "Are you going to the rooftop party?" Chloe asks.

"Um- I don't know, Stacie will probably drag me there," Beca replies, mildly surprised that she managed to string together a sentence so quickly. "Are you?"

"Sure, there'll be cheap drinks, so why not?" Chloe nudges her shoulder and Beca has to stop herself flinching away from the contact, blushing at her response. You'd think after four weeks of the redhead sitting beside her in classes and inadvertently getting in her personal space, she would have at least got a little used to it.

* * *

Sure enough, Stacie does drag her to the party in their building's rooftop garden on Friday night. There was some silly 90s dress up theme, and Stacie went all out – of course – but Beca, as usual, stuck to her jeans and flannel. If, god forbid, anyone asks, she's pretty sure she could make up something about flannels being a 90s thing. It might even be true, she's not quite sure and doesn't really care enough to find out.

"Beca! You came!" she hears Chloe's voice before actually seeing her, somehow, and doesn't have time to react before she's pulled into a tight hug. She settles into the rather nice feeling of Chloe's arms around her shoulders for a moment, before remembering that she has absolutely no chance with the girl and pulls back.

"Personal space," she mumbles, avoiding looking at Chloe and missing the mildly hurt look as she pulls away.

"Nonsense. Hugs. How are you?" Chloe brushes off her comment and she resigns herself to the awkward small talk that is sure to follow.

"Alright, how are you?" She answers, mentally kicking herself. She always says alright instead of okay and she's really been trying to change that but-

"Still too sober and whoever's picking the music has terrible taste, but otherwise okay," Chloe replies, her tone light and joking, but Beca can't help but grumble her annoyance at the music playing in response.

It's 45 minutes later before Beca decides she can't let herself spend any more time with Chloe without probably embarrassing herself, and drifts away from the redhead to see if she can find Stacie. It's not that she got sick of talking to Chloe – god, she could've happily talked to her for hours, because it turns out they share the passion for music that Beca sees as the main defining characteristic of herself as a person – but she was terrified that Chloe was getting sick of talking to her.

"Hey loser!" Stacie grabs Beca's arm as she wanders up to her, clearly at least a bit drunk. Beca had been too busy talking to Chloe to even think about having more than the first drink Stacie bought her as a thanks for being dragged here when they arrived. Clearly, Stacie had not stopped at one. "Where've you been?"

"Um, just talking to Chloe," Beca answers, feeling herself blush as she speaks the redheads name. Stacie giggles at her and Beca kind of regrets coming over to her, until Stacie pulls her into a hug – god, what was with all the physical contact tonight? – and leans in to whisper in her ear.

"She was so flirting with you, Bec," Stacie whispers a little too loud and Beca flinches away and out of the hug, her mind putting a little too much faith in the statement's accuracy. Chloe was just being friendly, of course, she wasn't flirting.

"Do you really think- no, no she wasn't," Beca answers her own question, but Stacie just shakes her head and wanders off, leaving Beca to quickly scan around for someone else she knew to try and follow around so she wasn't standing around by herself.

* * *

"Mocha?" The waitress asks, and Beca indicates towards the table in front of her. She takes a sip of her drink the second the waitress turns away, knowing it will be too hot but perfectly happy to burn her mouth so she can ignore Stacie staring expectantly at her across the table, and the ridiculously coloured unicorn frappe her friend had ordered sitting between them.

"So? What do you think?" Stacie asks when Beca finally meets her burning gaze.

"Your drink? I think it's fucking ironic that a med science student is drinking something so clearly made of sugar and food dye," Beca retorts, "that thing'll knock five years off your life."

Stacie rolls her eyes, "No, idiot. It's all natural!" Her tone rises defensively before she pauses, continuing more evenly, "why do you think you're seeing Chloe everywhere this year? It has to mean something, right? You stalking-"

"It doesn't mean anything," Beca cuts her off, "I mean, our roommate is friends with her, so."

"Most of the times you see her don't involve Jess though!"

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence, Stace. Anyway, I'm just doing my normal thing, so if anyone's stalking someone it's her stalking me," Beca's sentence finishes with her usual grumble of annoyance at Stacie. Sometimes she's not sure why they're friends.

"I promise I'm not stalking anyone, is it cool if I sit here?" a familiar voice sounds to Beca's side, and she almost jumps out of her chair in fear. She's not quite sure what a heart attack feels like, but she's pretty sure the pounding in her chest is getting towards that territory.

"Oh, yeah, sure, actually I was just about to go, so take my spot?" Stacie offers, and Beca places a swift kick to her shin under the table before Stacie can move. Chloe doesn't seem to notice Stacie wince and shoot a glare at Beca.

Unfortunately, the kick didn't do enough damage to stop Stacie walking away and leaving Beca alone with Chloe, torn between which is worse out of this and wasting the $4.50 mocha she's barely touched yet. At least Stacie's stupid pink drink was takeaway. Lucky bitc-

"Earth to Beca?" she's snapped back to reality as Chloe waves a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, zoned out," she mumbles before copying her own strategy from before and taking a sip of the mocha to prolong the time before she inevitably had to converse.

"Clearly. So why am I stalking you?" Chloe asks, her eyebrows creasing and a slight frown evident on her lips. "I'm not, by the way," she quickly adds, after a moment of silence.

"Um, I guess I keep seeing you everywhere?" Beca answers, unable to think of a decent lie quickly enough.

"I've noticed that too, actually. Won't complain, you're easy on the eyes," Chloe answers with a smirk and Beca can feel her cheeks burning. "Sorry, I will admit it's not exactly a coincidence we're in the same place a lot. I just think you're pretty cool," Chloe adds, with an uncharacteristically awkward smile.

"I- uh- me? Uh-" Beca struggles to formulate a proper sentence in her surprise, "thanks, uh, yeah, you are- you are too. Pretty cool, I mean."

"I take it back. You're actually adorable," Chloe laughs lightly, and Beca looks down and shakes her head. "Hey, Beca?"

"Yeah?" She looks up again, surprised by Chloe's slightly more hesitant and serious tone.

"Is there any chance you maybe want to go on a date with me sometime?" Chloe asks, Beca watching her hands twist around each other nervously on the table in front of her.

"Um, yeah. That would be- that'd be nice," Beca answers maybe a little too quickly, but the bright smile Chloe gives her in response kind of makes her forget to be embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2: Summer Camp

**A/N:** Once again, apologies if my writing is a little rusty. This was only the second thing I'd written fic-wise in a couple years, after yesterday's prompt. Also, the whole 'summer camp' thing doesn't really exist in Australia so I am basing my knowledge on the occasional book/movie I consumed as a kid that was set at a summer camp.

 **A/N 2:** Also my name is literally Becca so I'm 99% sure I spelt character-Beca correctly most of the time, but apologies if I slip up. I'm very used to the other version.

 **Bechloe Week 2017 Tuesday 25th July Prompt: Summer Camp**

Set after Beca's 2nd year of college.

* * *

Beca was all ready to hide in her room at her Dad's house all Summer working on mixes for the Bellas - while pretending it wasn't totally odd for her to like doing things for the other girls as much as she did - but he had, once again, ruined her plans: he wanted her to get a job. So, here Beca was, sitting beside Chloe in some kids' music camp in the middle of nowhere paying about 80% of her attention to the woman talking the staff through their induction, and 20% on the redhead to her right. When Beca told Chloe that her Dad had asked her to find a job, Chloe had immediately pushed Beca to apply to work at the same Summer Camp as she was - "It's all kids who love music! It'd be perfect for us Becs, and you won't have to go months without seeing me!" - and she privately admitted that she was right. It was perfect for both of them. And she would really miss Chloe if she didn't see her for two or three months.

"So, are you and redhead together?" asks a guy who Beca can't quite remember anything about (except that he was also going to be helping the kids out with music theory), when they separate off into teams later in the afternoon.

"God, no. Friends," Beca shakes her head, and the guy raises his eyebrow in surprise, something which Beca chooses to ignore. Of course her and Chloe are only friends. It's such a ridiculous suggestion that Beca doesn't even bother to mention his comment to Chloe later that evening, when they're meant to be mingling with all the other college kids working here but she's just sitting with Chloe.

Beca has always maintained that she hates kids – it fits in with the general badass vibe she tries to keep up – but after two weeks of hanging out with 13-year-old musical kids, she's had to amend that to just hating most kids. Of course, there's a fair few who groan at the mention of musical theory, that lament it as the boring part of music and they just want to be messing around on an instrument, but there's enough kids who enjoy playing around with sheet music and beat progressions that she's almost enjoying the work too. Even if the guy she's doing most of her work with – Gabriel – is kind of a pain in the ass that reminds her a little of Jesse, if Jesse had no ability to understand that Beca sometimes liked being left alone.

"Hey, Bec?" Gabriel asks one afternoon when they're both sorting out papers, having finished working with the kids for the day.

"Yup?" she lifts her head, surprised to find him suddenly sitting beside her instead of across the room and annoyed enough by the breach in her personal space that she's about to call him out for calling her Bec, when she realises he's leaning towards her but not looking like he's about to speak again. "Whoa, dude!" Beca exclaims, jumping backwards out of her chair and away from him when she realises what he's doing, stumbling back against the wall behind her. "What are you doing?!" she speaks more aggressively than she planned but the way he's starting to look angry instead of apologetic means she doesn't really mind.

"You fucking lead me on! You said you weren't dating the redhead!" He spits out accusatorily.

"Are you serious? Not dating my best friend doesn't mean I'm interested in you," Beca shoots back and he seems to almost recoil at the force in her words. Unfortunately, the fierce look comes back.

"Fuck you," he growls at her, and she raises an eyebrow, having expected something a little more… wordy.

"Really? That's all you've got? Cussing me because I don't like you?" Beca smirks. "Look, dude, I'm not interested, okay? We need to work together for another – well, I dunno how long you're here, but anyway – whatever and you need to just like… leave it. Mmkay?" she looks at him expectantly, watching his angry look turn into an increasingly childish scowl. After a moment, he huffs and stands up from the chair, returning to the other side of the room and grabbing a stack of papers before walking out of the room without a word. Beca sighs, shaking her head and going back to the papers she was sorting out. She knew that dude was secretly an asshole.

"Wait, he tried to kiss you?" Chloe asks venomously, leaning back against the pillows on Beca's bed as Beca sits beside her, explaining what had happened that afternoon. "What the fuck, you don't even talk to the guy!"

"Exactly. Never had a conversation with him other than about our work, other than when he asked if I was dating you!" Beca exclaims, exasperated.

"Wait, he thought we were dating?" Chloe asks, and Beca shrugs.

"Yeeeah on the first day here… I told him we're just friends, obviously, and apparently he thought that meant I was interested in him," Beca explains, suddenly feeling awkward as she looks down and plays with the edge of her shirt.

"That's silly. I mean, you could still be interested in me, even if we aren't together," Chloe jokes, although the joke sounds more empty than usual. "Uh, not saying you are, of course." Chloe shrugs as Beca looks up at her.

"True, I could be," Beca shrugs, copying Chloe's action, before they both fall into silence.

"Hey, I should probably head back to my room," Chloe pulls out her phone, checking the time and nodding as she pushes herself up from the bed and walks towards the door. "Goodnight Becs" she looks back over her shoulder with a quick smile, but before Beca can respond, she's gone.

"Well, that got kinda weird," Beca mumbles, quickly brushing it off. It's Chloe. She probably just got tired or something, nothing is ever complicated with her.

Beca doesn't see Chloe much the next couple of days, although she knows that there have been a heap of kids having one-on-one voice sessions so everyone who is helping out with singing is probably super busy. To his slight credit, Gabriel doesn't say anything more to her – literally, he does not speak another word in Beca's presence, which makes working together kind of difficult – and keeps to his side of the room. Less to his credit, he's also using the silence to subtly push more work on to Beca that he should be doing, and she's starting to spend less of the time when students aren't around humming to whatever music she's putting together in her mind, and more time grumbling at him under her breath.

"Hey, Chlo, hangout tonight?" she asks quickly, passing as she's rushing to get something from a supply room that Chloe had just been leaving.

"Um, I have an after-dinner session with some of the kids, sorry," Chloe shakes her head awkwardly and quickly rushes off, and Beca pauses. Something seemed… off. There was no usual wide Chloe Beale smile. Maybe she was just stressed from all the work she'd been doing the last few days. Beca made a mental note to ask her how she was going next time they did manage to find time to catch up properly, as she went back to getting what she needed from the supply closet.

Three days later, all of the first group of kids have left the camp, and it's only the college kids working there hanging around, all having two days off before they have to start preparing for the next group of kids to arrive. Beca spends the morning hanging out with a few girls she's been talking to occasionally through the three weeks that she's now been here, but after lunch she retreats back in to her room, wanting to get some time alone with her laptop finally. She likes helping the kids with music, but she still misses working on her own stuff. Beca pulls up a mix she was working on about a week ago, that she was just going to show to Chlo- her train of thought pauses. In the last couple of days, it had become obvious that Chloe was avoiding her, but Beca had tried to busy herself enough to not think about it much. She wasn't sure whether to be worried about Chloe or hurt, and running back to her old avoidance techniques were so much easier than trying to confront anything, but now that she had this mix open…

"So much for working at the same summer camp so I don't miss her," Beca mumbles under her breath, feeling herself start to get a little choked up. It was weird for Chloe to avoid her. Chloe had never done anything to spend less time with Beca, and it made Beca feel… well, she wasn't quite sure what.

After a snap decision, Beca copied a few mostly-done mixes on to one of her USBs and stuffed it in her pocket as she left her room and walked to Chloe's. She hesitated for a second, before knocking on the door, listening intently for any movement inside.

"Yeah?" Chloe's voice called, and more relief rushed through Beca than she expected.

"Is it cool if I come in?" Beca asks, knowing Chloe will recognise her voice just fine without explicit identification. She doesn't hear anything more from inside, not even movement. "Chlo?"

"Um, yeah, come in," Chloe answers quickly, and Beca's confusion only increases at the hesitance. She opens the door and steps in to the room, expecting Chloe's usual tight hug in greeting but surprised that she stays sitting at her desk, even when Beca sits down on the bed.

"How's everything going?" Beca asks, choosing her words carefully.

"Pretty good, yeah. How're you?" Chloe answers quickly, only half looking at Beca.

"I'm alright…" Beca trails off. The two fall into silence, Chloe taking out her phone and tapping it a few times as Beca just looks at her. "What's going on Chlo?" she finally breaks the silence, her voice shaking slightly.

"Not much," Chloe shrugs off the question as she looks back up at Beca, and it is so apparent that her smile is forced.

"Please tell me if I did something wrong Chloe? You're being weird, we both know that," Beca says, a little more forcefully, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm not being we- "

"Chlo." Beca cuts her off, shaking her head, disappointed, "we haven't spoken in a week, you're obviously avoiding me, you're not sitting beside me, you didn't hug me when I came in…"

"You don't like hugs," Chloe points out, and Beca sighs.

"That doesn't apply to you, and you know it."

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want me hugging you if-" Chloe stops abruptly and turns around in her chair, facing away from Beca and opening something on her laptop.

"Please tell me what's wrong? I miss you. You're my best friend and I love you heaps and it feels like you're mad at me or upset and I want to fix it," Beca rushes out, standing up from the bed and walking over to Chloe. Chloe's sniffles quietly, clearly trying to hide it, and Beca feels a little like someone stabbed her in the heart. Chloe does not cry frequently, and in the past Beca knows that Aubrey has taken it as her role to destroy anyone that makes her cry. She kind of understands why.

"Nothing's wrong," Chloe asserts again, and Beca sighs.

"I don't know what else to say Chloe…" she paces back across the room to the bed and collapses down on it.

"You're gonna hate me," Chloe mumbles, just loud enough for Beca to hear, and Beca shoots back up from the bed over to Chloe.

"Not possible," she dismisses, about to say more when she's interrupted by her phone ringing. "I, um – I'm really sorry, my phone never rings, I don't-" Beca pulls the phone out of her pocket, "why is Aubrey calling me?"

"Please don't answer her," Chloe replies, her tone pleading, enough so that Beca complies, switching the phone to silent and throwing it back in the direction of the bed.

"So why do you want me to not talk to Aubrey, and why on Earth would you think I'd hate you?" Beca asks, deciding to take a seat on the floor beside Chloe's desk.

"She'd tell you," Chloe mumbles again, biting her lip and looking away from Beca.

"Tell me…?" she trails off questioningly.

"I-" Chloe starts, before abruptly standing from the desk chair and walking over to her bed, Beca hesitating for a second before quickly getting up and sitting beside Chloe before she can move. "What happened to your personal space?" Chloe asks, a hint of humour in her voice.

"You're pretty much part of my personal space now," Beca responds, "which, surprisingly, I'm happy about."

"I like you as way more than a friend," Chloe rushes out, and Beca freezes. Chloe- likes her? Chloe? Her best friend? The girl who Beca seems uncharacteristically happy to let walk straight through every emotional wall she'd put around herself for years, who managed to make Beca enjoy physical contact? A few, very long, seconds later, Beca has a silent realisation of her own.

"I like you that way too," Beca's voice turns shy as she is suddenly hyperaware of the inch of space between them and how she kinda wishes it wasn't there. It only takes her a few seconds to muster up to the courage to at least reach for Chloe's hand – because holding hands with Chloe has become extremely routine for her, but it's something.

"Really?" Chloe asks, finally turning to look at Beca fully for the first time since she entered the room.

"Yeah, I… I think I've known for a while and kind of repressed it. But you're my favourite person ever and you're beautiful and I just… really like you," Beca blushes, still not entirely used to stringing together words when those words reveal her feelings about anyone.

"I told Aubrey I like you before regionals in your freshman year… she thought I was stupid. After Nationals she told me we may as well have been dating already and I should just ask you out, but uh…" Chloe trails off.

"And a year after that she tried to take it into her own hands?" Beca asks, gesturing towards her phone with her free hand.

"She's been yelling at me all week," Chloe sighs, but the usual bright note is returning to her voice, and it makes Beca feel warm.

"If you've known for so long, why did everything happen this week?" Beca asks, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I… that little joke I made about the possibility of you being interested in me. It kind of reminded me that, as much as we've been accidentally dating for ages, we weren't really. Sometimes I forget."

"Well, can we say we're dating for real now? Can I call you my girlfriend?" Beca asks, and Chloe's responding nod is unashamedly quick and earnest as she removes her hand from Beca's and wraps an arm around her friend – girlfriend – 's shoulders, cuddling up to her side and smiling brightly as Beca moves in to the contact, relaxing against Chloe's side.

"I think I'm gonna stop trying to pretend I don't like cuddling you now," Beca jokes, and Chloe laughs lightly.

"Good. Now what did I miss in the world of Beca while I was being an idiot this week?"


	3. Chapter 3: Blurred Lines

**A/N:** Is it obvious that I wrote this fic around the same time as signing up for workshops for a super feminist conference I went to last week?

 **A/N 2:** Not currently taking prompts, just doing the bechloe week ones. I'm too busy to write for a while. If you really want to give me a prompt, maybe send a PM so I won't lose it (but still no guarantee it'll be written). Other reviews are cool though.

 **Bechloe Week 2017 Wednesday 26th July Prompt: Blurred Lines**

Set during PP2. Jeca never happened.

* * *

"Oh for fuck's sake," Beca mutters as she realises what the new song pumping through the Treble house's – admittedly, quite nice – sound system is. She was looking for an excuse to move away from the other Bellas dancing, anyway, without someone dragging her back. Still, she glares towards the ground as she wanders off towards the kitchen, not noticing she's walking straight towards Chloe until she's almost run into her.

"Eyes up," Chloe jokes, leaning in the doorway, laughing when Beca just shakes her head in response. "Why did you escape the others?"

"This fucking song," Beca growls, "not only is it just plain bad, and old, but it's sexist and gross and-"

"Same. Want to ditch this place?" Chloe cuts Beca off, motioning her head in the direction of the Bellas' house next door.

Beca quickly nodded, watching as Chloe quickly moved back into the kitchen to throw out her cup, and jokingly rolling her eyes when Chloe linked their arms as they headed down the hall and out of the house. After three years of friendship with Chloe, she was pretending to be annoyed by her affection more out of habit than anything else.

"God, I hate that song having stuck around," Beca sighs as they step off the Trebles' porch, the sound dulled but still evident through the closed door.

"It's so explicitly disgusting, too. Blurred lines, really? I hope everyone back in there knows about consent properly," Chloe sighs, pulling the key to the house out of her pocket. Beca just nodded in response, thanking Chloe and stepping through the door held open for her.

It wasn't uncommon for Beca and Chloe to leave an acapella party early, and although the rest of the group used to tease them about it, they'd let up months ago. By this point, everyone knew that as much as the co-captains clearly had a thing for each other, nothing had really happened.

"You're very sober tonight," Beca commented, throwing herself down on Chloe's bed messily. She spent as much time on Chloe's bed as her own, a thought that she often wondered about the meaning of, before discarding it. Of course it was nothing.

"So are you," Chloe threw back.

"Yeah, but that's not abnormal for me. It is for you," Beca retorted.

"Just wasn't feeling like it," Chloe shrugs, shifting from the desk chair where she had initially sat down to join Beca on her bed, taking one of Beca's hands and holding it against her leg. "Hey Bec?"

"Yeah?" Beca asks, the sudden hesitance in Chloe's voice surprising her.

"I've been thinking about next year…" Chloe trails off. Beca nods encouragingly, trying to give some sort of comforting squeeze to the hands holding hers. Chloe hesitates again, before seeming to make up her mind about something, letting go of Beca's hand for a moment only so she can lie down next to her best friends and curl into her side. "Are you still planning on going to LA?"

"I've been applying for jobs and stuff there, yeah…" Beca trails off, biting back the second half of the sentence that she didn't really want to verbalize. It was true – she was starting to apply for any vaguely musical job that she could find in LA – but she may have an Atlanta backup plan, just in case. Just in case what, well, she didn't want to think about her real motivation, especially when it was somehow snuggling even closer to her.

"I don't know how to say this," Chloe finally answers, sighing, and Beca turns her head slightly, finding Chloe's face almost painfully close to her own. "We have to work together for the Bellas, I don't want to fuck up our friendship, but I might be about to."

"Chlo, unless you want to tell me you hate me or you think I'm stupid for wanting to make music or something, I don't think you're gonna fuck up our friendship. And I'd be very surprised by either of those things," Beca reassures her.

"I love you and I think you're going to win a producing GRAMMY within a decade, it's neither of those," Chloe smiles, although her face quickly falls again. "I think I want to go to LA next year too, and I could say it's because UCLA has a good Masters in Education program, but that's a lie, because it's you. I'm-" she stops abruptly, becoming even more anxious about what she was going to say, but it's only getting worse as her mind races between all the potential outcomes of her finally saying this. A reassuring squeeze of her shoulder by Beca pulls her out of her thoughts. "I'm in love with you, Becs. I don't think I could survive across the country from you unless I knew for certain that you don't feel the same."

"I'm in love with you too, Chlo. I have an Atlanta backup plan that I was going to use if you decided to stay here," Beca rushes out, feeling herself blush and hiding her face against Chloe's shoulder.

"Can we both agree to go to LA then? Together?" Chloe asks, laughing slightly as Beca manages to pull her even closer.

"Yeah," Beca answers, her voice muffled as she continues to hide against Chloe.

"And can you stop hiding your face so I can kiss you?"

Of course, Beca complies.

* * *

Beca and Chloe are, unsurprisingly, the first Bellas in the kitchen at breakfast the next morning. Honestly, Beca is surprised that anyone emerges while they're still talking quietly over their cereal as usual.

"What'd you two get up to after you disappeared last night?" Stacie asks as she turns to the fridge to get the milk. Beca quickly glances at Chloe, who grins knowingly, quickly returning her expression to neutral as Stacie turns back towards them.

"Making out," Beca deadpans, feeling Chloe struggle to burst out laughing beside her at the surprise on Stacie's face, the milk she was beginning to pour sloshing into her bowl as she brings her gaze up to Beca.

"You what?" Stacie continues staring at Beca, waiting for her to crack. Beca manages to keep her face straight as she glances over to Chloe, prompting her to respond.

"We were mostly making out after we disappeared back here last night. Also, put the milk down, you're getting it everywhere," Chloe manages to respond in almost as casual a tone as Beca. Neither of them can contain their laughter any more, though, when Stacie looks down at her cereal, now decidedly drowning in milk, and curses.

"Fucking hell, Bhloe ruined my cereal!"


	4. Chapter 4: Flowers

**A/N:** Short, fluffy, a relatively early Thursday post because time zones!

 **Bechloe Week 2017 Thursday 27th July Prompt: Flowers**

Beca & Chloe are in their late 20s.

* * *

"What are your favourite flowers?" Beca asks, quickly glancing away from her girlfriend sitting across the table to poke her straw around in her drink to try and get it to melt a little more. She's not sure why the question has never come up before.

"I don't really have any. I don't like flowers much," Chloe answers with a shrug, taking a sip from her own drink.

"Wait, Chloe Beale, princess of eternal sunshine and happiness, doesn't like flowers?" Beca asks, incredulous, and Chloe laughs.

"I'm a princess now?"

"Of course. You're my princess. Now, no flowers? Really? How am I supposed to be cheesy and romantic now?" Beca pushes, although Chloe can tell by the smirk on her face that she doesn't really mind.

"I'm pretty sure you've proven a long time ago that you know how to be romantic without giving me flowers. I'm just usually allergic to them," Chloe shrugs, and Beca nods in understanding.

"My Mum was always allergic to flowers, which made it super weird when people gave them to us after she died. It was just another reminder she wasn't there anymore…" Beca trailed off, before shaking her head. "Congrats, you managed to accidentally unlock a weird Beca backstory moment."

"I love when you let me unlock those. Now, are you finished poking at that ice pretending there's still any flavour left in there? We need to get to the jewellers by 4," Chloe reminds her, and Beca nods, quickly standing up and grabbing her and Chloe's now-empty cups, taking them to the recycling bin across the café.

"If we're picking up engagement rings together, does that mean we're engaged? Or does one of us still have to ask?" Beca muses as they walk along the street, hand in hand as always.

"I don't know. I'm glad we did it this way, though," Chloe answers, and Beca nods. Sure, neither of them were going to get a surprise, sappy, romantic proposal – but there's no way it would have really been a surprise, anyway. They both knew it was the right time for them, and when Chloe raised the question of designing custom engagement rings together so they could get a professional to make everything complementary, Beca had been thinking of asking the exact same question.

"Hey, Beca?" Chloe asks, later that evening, gently moving the bowl of popcorn out of Beca's hands and sitting it on the coffee table as she settled beside Beca, tucking one leg under herself and facing Beca, sideways on the sofa.

"Yeah, Chlo?" Beca shifts to face her, the small smile playing at the corners of her mouth showing she knew exactly what was about to happen.

"I love you to bits and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Chloe moves her hands out between them, opening the ring box she had been trying to subtly hold behind her back.

"Of course, I love you so much," Beca answers, watching as Chloe carefully takes the ring from the box and places it on Beca's left hand. "I guess it's a bit pointless, me asking you the same question, isn't it?"

Chloe grins as Beca quickly leans over to the coffee table, pulling one of the drawers – that Chloe wasn't even totally sure were real, considering they don't use them – under the table out and retrieving a ring box. Chloe laughs when Beca opens the box, a tiny paper flower falling out an onto Chloe's lap.

"I made sure you couldn't be allergic to that one," Beca jokes, and Chloe just smiles and shakes her head at her girlfriend – fiancé – 's antics, before feeling her heart fill with happiness and warmth as Beca carefully places the ring on Chloe's finger, before moving both of the boxes out of the way and pulling Chloe tightly into her arms.

"I can't wait to marry you."


	5. Chapter 5: Harry Potter

**A/N:** I don't do fantasy writing, so have prompt relevance in vague mention of watching a Harry Potter movie. Another very short one. I promise tomorrow is longer.

Also, an even earlier update today because otherwise it'd technically be Saturday before I could update.

 **Bechloe Week 2017 Friday 28th July Prompt: Harry Potter**

That scene where Fat Amy comforts Beca in PP2 except she's broken up with Jesse too, and it's Chloe instead of Amy.

* * *

"Bellas movie night, Beca! Get in here!" Fat Amy calls up the stairs from the house's living room, most of the girls already having taken their spots and waiting increasingly impatiently for the last girl to appear.

"I'm busy!" Beca calls back.

"That's your job now, Chloe," Fat Amy shakes her head and motions towards their co-captain, who sighs as she shifts off the couch and trudges up the stairs.

Beca was known for throwing things at anyone that entered her room without knocking, but Chloe was usually an exception to that. Beca appeared in her room without notice so frequently that it'd be kind of hypocritical if she wasn't, anyway. So, Chloe pushed the door open and stepped into the room, expecting to find Beca at her desk doing something on her laptop.

"Go away!" Beca growls, although it comes out as more of a mumble because her head is buried awkwardly between her pillow and the wall, a decorative cushion balancing precariously over it and creating an odd cocoon around her face.

"It's me, Becs. I'm not going away. Are you going to come down? We're watching Harry Potter," Chloe knew the answer would be no – even though Harry Potter was a series that Beca mostly tolerated, which was quite a compliment to the films coming from her – but she tried anyway.

"Nope," the mumble came, again.

"Okay, I'll tell them to get started without us," Chloe answers, closing Beca's open door and quickly typing out a text to Stacie, who was probably most likely to just go with it and tell everyone else to leave them alone. She pretended not to hear Beca's annoyed sigh when she realised she wasn't leaving. "What's up, Becs?"

Chloe was not surprised that Beca stayed silent, even as she took the cushion away to open up her cocoon and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Beca?" Chloe tried again, and Beca just mumbled a bit of nothing. "I'm gonna have to cuddle you if you don't answer soon," she joked softly, having to quickly hide her surprise when Beca shifted backwards, closer to Chloe, and even quickly glanced up at her with almost pleading eyes. Still, she didn't talk, so Chloe stayed true to her word and shifted so she was lying behind Beca on the bed, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Can you please pretend I'm not doing this? You're warm," Beca mumbles as she turns in Chloe's arms and shifts to bury her face against the redhead's shoulder.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Chloe asks again, softly, one of her hands now rubbing gentle patterns across Beca's back as she tries not to think about how intimate the whole thing was.

"My music is shit according to my boss, and I can't work out anything for the Bellas, and I broke up with Jesse finally but I don't know…" Beca trails off, having clearly shared more than enough of her thoughts for one sentence.

"Your music isn't shit, you're just starting what you can do. And there is time before you have to have things ready for the Bellas, the couple of mashups we're working on now are fine," Chloe reassures her carefully, and Beca sighs, noticing that Chloe didn't comment on her breakup, but choosing not to mention it just now. Instead, she lets herself melt in to Chloe's tight embrace as she begins to calm down.

"Come on," Beca breaks the comfortable silence some time later – Chloe isn't quite sure how long, but it had to at least be five minutes – and starts to pull away, "let's go and watch Harry Potter."

Chloe raises an eyebrow questioningly as she sits up and shifts so Beca can also sit up on the bed, but Beca just shakes her head.

"Give me a few days, then I'll be right to talk to you about some stuff," Beca mumbles, and Chloe nods, having a vague idea what that stuff might be as Beca takes her hand when they stand up and head downstairs to the others.

* * *

 **A/N 2:** I am still very much not satisfied with this ending there, but I can't make anything more work. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepover

**A/N:** 15-year-old Bellas high school AU, where Beca is openly gay and Chloe is not. Loosely based on a very weird sleepover I attended when I was 15. This got progressively weirder to write as I went but I tried to stick with it because I couldn't come up with anything else for the prompt (most of these were actually written in mid-July, but this strayed further into last weekend and I've been way too busy with start of semester this week to revisit it).

Also I'm 2 years out of high school now so it's getting increasingly weird to write high school AUs. Is that a thing, or just me?

 **Bechloe Week 2017 Saturday 29th July Prompt: Sleepover**

 _Italics_ are texts.

* * *

Beca shifted back on the king-size bed in Stacie's spare room so her back was against the wall, surveying her friends around the room. Jessica, Ashley and Chloe were at the other end of the bed throwing mini marshmallows at each other; Stacie had just left the room to grab more food (as if they weren't already on way more of a sugar high than necessary), and Fat Amy and Aubrey were flipping through a stack of DVDs on the floor, trying to work out which one to put on.

"Hey Becs!" Chloe grabbed her attention, before launching the entire packet of marshmallows at Beca. Beca managed to catch it – just – but a few still managed to escape the packaging.

"What was that for?" Beca shakes her head at Chloe, who just shrugs and turns to argue with Aubrey about the movie choice. When Stacie returns and distracts the others with more food, Beca takes the opportunity to stash the marshmallows under one of the pillows on the bed so someone would have an odd discovery at some point later tonight.

"So, what excuse did Lily and CR give this time?" Aubrey asks a little while later, having chosen the movie – some typical chick flick – but apparently not actually caring that much about it, since she's talking over the start of it.

"CR's stuck somewhere at a family thing, Lily just said she was busy and I decided not to ask," Stacie answers with a shrug, "and shut up so we can watch the movie."

Uncharacteristically, as far as Beca was concerned, Aubrey actually listened to Stacie and kept quiet for the next two hours, and Beca occasionally snuck a mini marshmallow from under the pillow beside her as she tried not to fall asleep from boredom. The others had mostly – other than Aubrey – shifted on to the bed, with Chloe shifting closer and closer to Beca each time Jessica bumped in to her other side.

"You right there?" Beca asks sceptically when Chloe shifts even closer, so she's half-pressed against Beca's side.

"Shut up," Stacie hisses, gesturing towards the movie, and Chloe just shook her head and turned back to the movie herself.

* * *

"I need more sugar," Ashley decided not long after the movie had – finally, in Becas's opinion – finished and the lights had been turned back on, Stacie responding by grabbing Ashley's wrist and physically dragging her in the vague direction of the kitchen.

Beca shifted across the bed to give herself some space, quietly rejecting an offer from Aubrey to join her on the floor to play whatever board game was being pulled out of the cupboard. Okay, so she willingly came along to this sleepover, but Beca still felt a little awkward, especially after Chloe's closeness during the movie. Telling herself that it was Chloe who moved closer, so Beca had nothing to feel awkward about, wasn't really working how she hoped it would.

"Oh my god are you playing connect four?!" Stacie shouted as she raced back in to the room, excitedly throwing herself down on to the floor beside the others, causing Chloe to squeal in surprise and jump back on to the bed. The reaction sent most of the room into fits of laughter, with Chloe frowning and shuffling further back on to the bed in response.

"Beca! They're being mean," she whined, clearly joking, but still throwing her arms around her friend and causing Beca to let out a quiet squeak in surprise herself.

"We scared Chloe!" Fat Amy cheered, "but I think you're embarrassing the midget"

"I'm not a midget," Beca retorted, although slightly thankful that Chloe did respond by letting go of her and moving at least far enough away that they weren't touching and she could breathe again.

Unfortunately, her relief was not long lived, as Fat Amy flicked off the lights at the same time as throwing a packet of chips in Chloe's direction, causing her to once again feign fright and launch herself towards Beca, and Beca only slowly got used to the interactions as the others continued to prompt Chloe to seek Beca's comfort over and over throughout the night. Much later, Beca tried to corner Stacie in the bathroom to ask what the hell was going on – but Stacie raced out before she could get her to say anything, and she was left to slowly clean her teeth (furry teeth were not something Beca could cope with in the slightest, even at her laziest) alone in the bathroom as she tried to remind herself that Chloe was just being silly, probably on a very intense sugar high, and none of this meant anything whatsoever.

* * *

"Well, at least nothing happened in our sleep," Beca thought she heard Chloe mumble when they briefly locked eyes the next morning – unsurprisingly, the others had seemed to push Chloe into the position beside Beca in the packed bed – but there was no response when she questioningly raised her eyebrow at the redhead.

So, Beca tried to forget everything specific about the sleepover once she was home – a task that was not particularly hard, given she immediately went back to sleep in her own bed after her Dad had driven her home-, not waking until her phone went off in the mid-afternoon from where she accidentally left it somewhere in her bed.

"Dammit," Beca mumbled, messily running her hand around in the sheets bunched to one side of her to try and find the phone without actually opening her eyes, "fuck," she cursed, finding the phone and immediately managing to knock it off the side of the bed on to the floor. Reluctantly, Beca opened her eyes and squinted into the light coming in through her curtains before leaning off the bed to grab the phone off the floor and see who on earth was going to get a harsh reply for waking her up.

 _"Sorry for being weird last night."_ Chloe's text read, and Beca snapped out of her drowsy state, watching as the three dots in iMessage appeared, and disappeared, appeared again, and back and forth as she tried to work out what the hell Chloe was typing so uncertainly.

 _"Is this a weird time to tell you I might be bi?"_ the next message came through, and Beca sighed. It would be a lie to say she was entirely surprised.

" _You weren't weird and it's not weird. Is that connected to last night?"_ Beca texts back, shifting back to a comfortable position in her bed and running her fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face.

 _"I don't know,"_ Chloe's message is quicker this time, and Beca sighs again, rubbing her eyes as she tries to work out what on Earth to say in response.

 _"Okay. Let me know when you do,"_ she settles for, before switching the phone to silent and putting it out of the way as she tries to get back in to her nap.

* * *

"Hey, did you know Chloe is bi?" Fat Amy asked Beca, sliding on to the bench seat opposite her at lunch some two years later, and Beca can't help but remember back to those few texts the night after the sleepover, and the awkward lack of texts between her and Chloe – very different to their usual constant messaging – that had existed pretty much ever since.

"I don't know, is she?" Beca replies, preferring to feign ignorance instead of accidentally giving any authority to a rumour.

"Yeah, she told us before school," Fat Amy nodded, and Beca tilted her head, seeking an explanation. "Jessica and Ashley and whatever weren't around yet so I was sitting with Chloe and Aubrey and Ellie," Amy explains, and Beca nods slowly in acknowledgement, trying to process. Somewhere in the last couple of years their group of friends had split in two, and Aubrey had quietly told Beca that it was because Chloe worked out Beca had a crush on the redhead and had felt too uncomfortable to continue being friends. Beca was still unsure as to whether to believe that.

"Oh, hey, here she comes," Amy breaks Beca out of her train of thoughts, and Beca snaps her head up to see Chloe hesitantly taking the spot beside Amy. "Hey Chlo, sorry, I've actually gotta figuratively and definitely not literally run, math teacher wanted to talk to me about failing again. See ya!" Fat Amy's sentence ended rather cheerfully for its content, as she manoeuvred herself awkwardly away from the table and walked off.

"Hey Beca," Chloe started, awkwardly, and all Beca could manage in response was an equally awkward smile and nod. "You probably don't remember at all but like…" Chloe took a deep breath, "that sleepover at Stacie's place two years ago, how you asked me to tell you the next morning if or when I did know…" she trails off again. Beca isn't sure how much she wants to reveal – she's not as close to Chloe as she used to be, she doesn't feel as safe to open up to her – so just nods, still not speaking, but trying to encourage Chloe to continue.

"I finally know. I, um, not sure if you heard, but I'm, um,-" Chloe starts to speak unusually nervously, seeming unable to get the word out, so Beca takes pity on her and quickly supplies the rest of the sentence for her.

"I've known you're bi for years, Chlo. And you know I'm not going to react negatively to it," Beca is careful but reassuring, and Chloe visibly relaxes as she nods.

"Aubrey told me you like – well, liked, I guess – me," Chloe adds, and Beca smirks.

"Aubrey told me you hate me."

"That was a lie. I'm sorry. Can we go back to hanging out again?" Chloe turns cautious again as Beca pauses, trying to gather her thoughts before she responds.

"Sure, but this time take me on a date before jumping on me?" she decides to take the humorous angle and is quietly relieved when Chloe lets out a loud laugh and shifts so she's directly facing Beca, their conversation starting to move into more comfortable territory.


	7. Chapter 7: Pride

**A/N:** So, I'm very late for Sunday's post, and this is incredibly short. I didn't have time to write this in advance like days 1-6, and I ended up having to rush back to my hometown for the weekend for work so couldn't get any writing time until very late last night. Was kinda hoping I could add more this afternoon after I got back to uni but class stuff took longer than expected, so this'll have to be it. Needless to say, I also won't be able to get the bonus day done, so this is the final chapter in here.

 **Bechloe Week 2017 Sunday 30th July Prompt: Pride**

* * *

"Hey Becs?" Chloe grabbed Beca's attention away from her laptop, watching as her girlfriend took off her headphones and swivelled her desk chair around.

"Yeah?" Beca asked, with only a slight hint of annoyance - a significant improvement, Chloe noted, to the first time she'd interrupted Beca while she was mixing and had got the coldest glare she thinks she's ever seen.

"Pride's on tomorrow," Chloe explained, looking at Beca expectantly.

"Okay, and...?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to go?" Chloe asked, the corner of her lip curling in amusement as her girlfriend started rambling.

"But I'm not gay- I mean you're my girlfriend so I guess I am but- would it be weird to- I don't- why would we-"

"Beca," Chloe cut her off gently, fighting to hold back a laugh at how red Beca's face had turned. "Given what we were doing last night, and how much we've made out in the last few months, I am one hundred percent sure you're not straight. But it's okay if you don't want to go anyway."

"It's not that, it's..." Beca hesitated, before pushing herself up from the desk chair and shuffling over to Chloe on the bed, happily snuggling in to her girlfriends' side. "I don't know how to like... be gay. I kinda want to go once but I don't know what to do there," Beca mumbles, Chloe wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"There's not a certain way to be gay, Becs. You probably fit the stereotype more than me anyway..." Chloe pauses, fiddling with the corner of Beca's checked flannel to make her point. "That really doesn't matter, though. Pride is just to have fun and be loud and... I just like the idea of being wrapped in a rainbow flag with you in public, you know? It's the closest I can get to screaming how much I love you from a rooftop somewhere," Chloe turns uncharacteristically red as she finishes.

"I feel the same, you know. About wanting to tell everyone we're together," Beca admits, and it seems to trigger something in Chloe, who promptly shifts around to bring Beca's face towards hers, Beca quickly understanding the request and meeting her lips with Chloe's in a gentle kiss.

It progresses, though, and soon Beca is laid back on her bed with Chloe on top of her, Chloe's hands cupping her face and Chloe kissing her with such intensity that she feels like her whole world and existence is just Chloe. Not that she's complaining, of course.

"So, Pride?" Chloe asks again some time later when she pulls away, rolling off Beca before quickly cuddling up to her side.

"Okay, we'll go to pride."


End file.
